Tryst with Destiny
by The K2
Summary: neVoldemort. There was no prophecy. Voldemort won both Hogwarts and Ministry. Dumbledore in hiding. Mugglevorns raised by purebloods. But Harry Potter was raised in an orphanage. Destiny brings both together. There is no Boy Who Lived. it is Dark world. Hogwarts is no more the same. Which path will Harry chose. Where will he fit into this world. or will he not fit at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Tryst with Destiny**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2** **nd** **June, 1991**

He had never imagined he would have to come back here. How had this happened? The child should not have been here. The child should have been somewhere with a family. He had won but coming back here was his defeat.

Lord Voldemort, ruler of magical Britain, Headmaster of Hogwarts School was standing outside Wool's Orphanage.

This child he had come to visit should have been living with his aunt and uncle but he had dropped at this orphanage. The same orphanage where he had grown up.

Voldemort had won. He had supreme control over Hogwarts over the ministry. It was true that Dumbledore was still alive and his band of rebels still caused a lot of problems but still he had supreme control. The muggleborns were taken after their family was killed. They were given to pureblood families to raise. Many children had been orphaned but they all had been given to pureblood families. But this child had apparently been lost in the system. After getting full information they had found out after his parents had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts he had been sent off to his aunt and uncle to live by Dumbledore's minions. His aunt and uncle had dropped him here. This child was the only exception. This child was Harry Potter.

He had decided to meet this child himself. He held strong views but he never wanted that a child grew up in an orphanage. But here he was. He had transfigured himself to look like a normal person because he was pretty sure that everyone would be surprised by his appearance.

A woman was standing outside the orphanage to greet him.

" it is great to meet. You are here to meet Harry, right."

"Yes ma'am," he said as politely as he could. His hatred for muggles was beyond description.

"He is nice lad. He reads a lot. Whatever book we give him he completes it in no time. But he is very quiet, he rarely talks to anyone. Children here used to bully him but some bad incidents happened with him so they stopped," she said with a grim look over her face.

"Bad things, ma'am."

"Yes, sir. Children got hurt. Some got hurt bad."

He was a bit perplexed at this. This boy sounded exactly like him.

"I would like to meet him now."

"Of course, sir but where is your school. How will Harry even pay the fees. How did he get admission because we sure didn't sign any form."

"Too many questions," he thought to himself. "Confundo," he quickly muttered taking his wand out. The eyes of the woman became dreamy.

"But I must tell you I am very happy that he got admission," she said giddily. They had reached the boy's room. He entered telling the woman to stay outside. A scrawny little boy was sitting on his bed. He was tossing something up and down in his hand. Something shaped like a Remembrall. He had messy hair and almond shaped green eyes. But the face had no expression. None at all.

"Hello Harry."

Without looking at him the child said hello.

"Harry, I am ."

"Are you a doctor. I don't need a doctor. I have tried telling her that I don't but she does not listen to me. I don't need help. I am fine."

"Harry I am not a doctor. I am the Headmaster of a school, a school I would like you to join."

"What kind of school?"

"A school for special people like you."

"What do you mean 'special'? I told you I am not sick. I did not have anything to do with what happened to Samuel."

Voldemort was losing his patience. The kid was not listening to him. He was still tossing his ball he was not even looking at him.

"You are a wizard Harry."

He caught the ball but did not toss it around. He was still not looking at him. But he had clearly caught the boy's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You are a wizard Harry. You can do magic. You have done some already as I can make out from what your warden has told me."

"Prove it to me," he ordered. Voldemort smirked. This conversation was almost exactly like the one he had once had with Dumbledore. He took out his wand and pointed it at the desk. The desk shrunk to the size of an ant.

The look of wonderment on the child was startling.

"So have I proven myself."

"Tell me more about this school."

"It is located in Scotland. Here is the ticket of the train that will take you there. The train leaves from platform nine and three quarters. There is no nine and three quarters," he said handing him the ticket. "To get on the platform you have to run into the wall between platforms nine and ten. You will get seven years of education there. You also need to get your supplies."

"But I don't have any money."

"Your parents left you a fair share of money. We are going right now to buy your stuff."

"Now?"

"Yes. At school you will address me as Lord or sir or professor."

"Ok, sir."

"We should go now ."

They walked out of the orphanage toward Leaky Cauldron. They entered the pub and Voldemort changed his appearance. Harry was a little shocked by his real appearance albeit not much.

"This is how I normally look ."

The child nodded. They walked to Gringotts where he explained to the child how to take out money. He gave the child his key. They took some money purchased robes, parchments, quills and other necessities. However at Flourish and Botts he refused to go inside. Voldemort bought all the books. The child refused to but a pet. He said that it would be waste of money. So they headed into Olivander's.

An old man was sitting on a chair. On seeing Harry enter he smiled.

"Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would get to meet you." Then he seemed to notice Voldemort. He quickly bowed. "I am sorry my Lord, I did not see you there."

"It is okay ."

"Well, we should test you for a wand now shouldn't we." He measured the length of Harry's wand arm and picked out a wand from the shelf."

"Try this . Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven and a half inches."

Harry took the wand but he did not know what to do with it.

"Well give it a wave," he said as a matter of factly. Harry waved the wand and few glasses around him broke.

"Well we will have to look at another." He kept on showing Harry wands and none of the wands chose Harry. Soon a pile of wands had collected in front of him. Then the man went inside, after a minute or two he came out holding a wand. It was black in color.

"Try this wand . It is a unique piece."

Harry gave the wand a wave and a glow suddenly emitted from the wand. The wand had chosen Harry.

"Well this is great. That wand is made of Llangernyw Yew wood."

"And the core," Voldemort asked.

"That is not important my lord."

" if you won't tell me I have other ways of finding out I can tell you. Ways which you won't like," the man said with a caress in his voice.

"I am sorry my lord. The core is the feather of a thunderbird. I stole it from an American wand maker."

"Thunderbird feather. Interesting. Well since you stole it I don't think we need to pay for it."

"Of course not my Lord you don't need to pay for it."

They walked back to the orphanage. Voldemort led the child to his room. the term starts on 1st September. I will see you then.

He quickly left the place he hated so much. There was something different about the child though. He was awfully quiet. He had not been so surprised when he had told him that he was a wizard. The boy was almost the same as how he had been when he was of that age. He decided that he would keep an eye on the boy.

* * *

Harry was a clever child. He had photographic memory. He could memorize everything he had read. he had read all the books which the man had brought him in the next two weeks. He had practiced all the different kinds of wand movement necessary with a wooden stick as the man had explained that he could not use magic away from school until he was seventeen. When he had read all the books he went to Diagon Alley and took some money from his vault. He bought all the books required for the second year and some extra books on History. He finished all the books off second year in the next month. He had made notes of the topics he had read. He was happy on his birthday. The first birthday that he had actually been happy.

He was determined to do good at this school no matter what. No one had cared for him. His own relatives had shunned him. Had left him. He was going to be the best and everyone was going to know his name.

1st September came and Harry reached the Kings Cross Station at ten o'clock. He ran through the barrier with no difficulty. The scene was amazing. A red steam engine stood in front of him. Hundreds of students talking to their parents. He saw a couple of redheads. Some children were already in their school robes. He quickly loaded his stuff and found a compartment. The train started and so his journey began.

* * *

He was sitting in the great hall. He had met a couple of people on the train. Few of them had been quite irritating. Especially a bushy haired girl, something Granger, who was boasting about her knowledge and her mother and father. Apparently her mother was a teacher here. A boy Neville had been interesting. He was a bit forgetful but nice. He was shy. Another boy with blonde hair who was the son of the Minister of Magic had been quite a handful. Just like the girl he talked a lot, but he was not irritating. But none of it mattered to Harry. He was here to achieve greatness and he would achieve greatness. After the dinner was over the man who had come to visit Harry came and spoke.

"Welcome to another year of education. Welcome back old students and welcome new students. I hope you are well settled now. Classes begin tomorrow. Don't be late. Do your work properly. And earn merit. I expect all of you to perform well. Those of you who don't will be punished. The prefects will guide you to the common rooms. The first year and second year common room is by the kitchens. The third and fourth year common room is in the west tower, seventh floor. The fifth and sixth year common room is in the dungeons and the seventh year common room is in the north tower again seventh floor. Good luck."

They followed the prefects to the common room. The door appeared after you said the correct password. The students spread out in the common room. The tapestry were green and silver. The symbols of snake around the corners. The prefect announced.

"This is your common room. The tunnel to my right has the second year dormitories and the tunnel to my right has first year dorms. Inside the tunnel the room to your right are those of girls and the rooms to the left are that of the boys. Five students will be sharing one room. The names of the students in the room are written on a page and stuck on the door however I am calling out the names right now."

After all the names of the first year girls had been announced the boys turn came.

"Room no-1, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Anthony Goldstein, Vincent Crabbe." The boys left for their room. "Room no-2, Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter and Alfred Welsh." Taking their cue the boys quickly left for their room. The room was circular in shape. It was quite spacious. There were five comfortable beds. Harry changed his clothes and trying not to listen to much of the boys bickering he fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN- There are no more house system. Voldemort dissolved it entirely. After the battle of Hogwarts new system was arranged. Muggleborns were given to pureblood families. Also students start Hogwarts at age 13 but come of age at 17 only. Guys please review. It seriously means a lot when you do. Also try to guess who raised Hermione.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tryst with Destiny**

 **Chapter-2**

 **2 months later**

Voldemort was sitting in the staff room. He and all the teachers were going to have a meeting about the progress of first year students. One by one the teachers entered the room and took their seats. When all were seated Voldemort spoke.

"Good evening to all of you. As you all know that we are here to discuss the progress of first years today. So whatever you feel, please share."

The man sitting to his right spoke, "My lord in my class few students are doing much better than the rest. Mr Malfoy is doing exceptionally well."

"Lucius's boy. Well I had expected him to do well. Anybody else Professor…"

"Yes, my lord Miss Granger as well is doing great. She and Mr Malfoy are tied at everything."

The woman sitting to his left was glowing with pride. Voldemort noticed this. He smiled.

"Yes, she was raised by and you and your husband Bella if I remember correctly."

"Yes, yes my lord," she replied eagerly. "We gave her all the right values, removed all traces of living with the muggles she had. She is a proud pureblood."

"Well I have no doubt in your abilities Bella, I am sure you have raised her well."

The woman nodded frantically, delighted at the fact that her master was happy with her and had trust in her abilities. Then the man sitting right in front if Voldemort coughed catching everyone attention. Voldemort looked up.

"Well Severus I was wondering when you would speak up. Say what it is you want to say."

"Well my lord Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are rather competent." Voldemort smiled. In his entire term he had never heard Severus praise a student. "But they are still at the top of the class my lord."

"Really Severus. Who is at the top of the class?"

"My lord it is Harry Potter."

Voldemort's interest piqued. "Well tell me more about Mr Potter Severus."

"My lord the boy is good. He does everything properly he never talks to anyone during the classes. He does his assigned work perfectly. He writes all his essays perfectly as well."

Voldemort was a little surprised. It was not in Severus's nature to speak so good of a student. All the teachers nodded, silently agreeing with what Severus had said. The child was indeed doing well. Then Flitwick spoke.

"Sir it has to be admitted that Mr Potter is doing exceptionally well. But he is a very quiet child. But he talks to Mr Malfoy. The two seem to be friends. They…"

Severus cut him off "That is a false observation my lord. The boy has no friends. Mr Malfoy is more of an acquaintance. He usually sits alone in the hall. He rarely talks to anyone."

Voldemort nodded slowly. The teacher spoke of other students who were doing well in their classes. Soon the teachers left. After everyone had left he slowly walked to his office. After he had reached he called for two elves and they appeared with a crack.

"Our lordship called us. How can we be of assistance? How may we help our lord," the elf spoke happily glad to be of service while the other held its head in bowing position."

"I would like you two to keep and eye on Mr Potter. He is a first year student. I want you two find out what he does. Who he talks to and everything there is to know. Analyse his routine and report to me three weeks later. Ok."

"Yes, our lordship. We will do as you please."

"Good now leave."

Then with two cracks the elves left.

The boy was doing well. He had expected that. How would the child turn out was going to be a different case.

 **3 weeks later**

He was sitting reading the evening prophet. There had been no sign of Dumbledore or Black. What was the old wizard up to? He had no idea. No had been able to locate him. There hadn't been any whispers about his whereabouts. Then two elves apparated surprising him.

"Our lordship aske us to report about the Potter boy's activities after three weeks. We are here with our report lord."

He wanted to admire the elves diligence. "Go on."

"Mr Potter wakes up early at five sharp. He changes quickly and runs around the black lake for about an hour and sometimes swims as well. After that he returns to his dormitories and revises his books and does some writing. He goes to the Great Hall for breakfast around seven thirty. Eats his breakfast and goes to his class. If he is early he sits there and reviews his homework. After his classes are over he goes to the library and sits there doing his homework and after that he just reads some books. Then he goes to dinner. After dinner he goes to his room. He does not like to sit in the common room for long."

"What about friends?"

"My lord he does not have any friends. The children are rude to him. He does not care much. Mr Malfoy treats him properly and they talk a little but not much."

"Anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Fine you may leave, but ask Severus to come to my office right now."

The elves disappeared with a crack. Two minutes later Severus entered the office.

"My lord you asked for me."

"Yes, Severus. There is a service I require from you."

"Whatever you ask for my lord. I will do it."

"You were right about Mr Potter, Severus. The boy has no friends. He is alone and spends most of his time studying. I would like you to find out if he is interested in any special projects like the ones Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are taking. Co-ordinate if the teachers if you have to."

"That is not much my lord."

"Well.." he smiled " It is not necessary I ask you to do something very important all the time. Severus don't let your feeling for James Potter come in the way."

"I will do my best my lord."

"Your best is good enough. You may leave Severus."


End file.
